Date
by arisa-draconis
Summary: Tezuka and Ryoma were on a date. During the date Tezuka remembers the past.


_**Summary: **__Tezuka was on a date and thought back at how he met Ryoma. TezRyo_

_**A/N: **__The song that I used is called How Did You Know by Gary Valenciano. The song is on italics._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do __**not**__ own Prince of Tennis. Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku Tennis Club was going on a date with the brat Prince, Ryoma Echizen to the amusement Park. Who would have known that they actually have feelings for each other. Not even the regulars knew that they were going out until a few weeks ago when Ryoma was asking Tezuka to go on a date with him.

_**Flashbacks:**_

_The whole tennis club was having a practice until they heard their buchou was talking to the brat prince._

"_Ne, buchou." asked Ryoma._

"_Hai, Echizen?"_

"_Let's go on a date" Ryoma said bluntly. The regulars fell on their backs (anime style) as soon as they heard this._

"_Huh? Echizen, what are you talking about?" Momo asked him as soon as he got up to his knees._

"_Nani? I was just asking if buchou can go on a date with me." Ryoma answered with a smirk on his face. He knew that the regulars didn't know that he and the Seigaku Tennis Club captain was going out. He could feel the glare that Tezuka was giving to him, but he chose to ignore it._

"_Ano… Echizen, can I ask you something?" the Seigaku fuku-buchou asked with a confuse look in his eyes._

"_You already did, but yes you can." Ryoma smirked._

"_What do you mean by going out on a date with Tezuka?"_

"_Eh? You guys didn't know? I'm gay and so is buchou. I confessed to him a few months ago if we could have a relationship together." answered Ryoma as he gave Tezuka a smirked._

"_And what did he say?" asked Fuji Syuusuke, the tensai of Seigaku._

"_Hm… What do you think" Ryoma glared at Fuji and started to walk towards Tezuka to hug him._

_Tezuka was frozen now. He didn't know what to say. All he saw was Ryoma glaring at Fuji who was smirking._

_The regulars gasped, some nearly fainted and now they realized that the two pillars of Seigaku are seeing each other._

_**End of flashbacks.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Here they were, at the amusement park. Tezuka didn't really know why Ryoma had wanted to come to the amusement park for their date. But as long as Ryoma is happy, Tezuka is happy too.

They walked around and went to the rollercoaster. Ryoma was insisting on going on it but Tezuka said no. After a few minutes of arguing Ryoma won by pouting.

After they got off the rollercoaster, Ryoma was clinging to Tezuka as if he was going to fall and Tezuka was the only thing he could hold.

"I told you, not to go but you kept on insisting to go." Tezuka said with a frown.

"But I thought it might not as scary as it was going to be." Ryoma said still attached to Tezuka.

"Ok, let's go somewhere to sit down." said Tezuka.

"Might as well get some lunch, ne?" Ryoma asked to Tezuka with pleading eyes.

Without saying anything Tezuka just nodded his head and they started to walk around to look for a place to have lunch.

They found a café, looks expensive if you look from the outside but it wasn't expensive at all on the inside. They talked while they were eating even though Tezuka already warned Ryoma not to talk when he had his mouth full on food.

They kept on talking until they heard the music started to play.

_I remember so well  
the day that you came into my life  
you asked for my name  
you had the most beautiful smile_

Tezuka's mind wondered off thinking of the past. The first time he met his boyfriend to be exact.

Tezuka thought of how cocky the new student was as Ryoma entered the court with Arai following behind him. He thought that he would have not allowed the new student to be a regular even though he was powerful.

After seeing the match between the new student and Arai was over, Tezuka decided that it was time to punish them for breaking the rules.

By the time Tezuka got to the court, Ryoma was already packed up looked like he was ready to go somewhere. Tezuka had ordered Arai to go 20 laps around the school.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma and stopped his from leaving the courts. He had asked what his name was and got a Ryoma Echizen as the answer. Ryoma asked back with the same question and got his answer. Ryoma just smiled and walked off from the courts.

_My life started to change  
I'd wake up each day feeling alright  
with you right by my side  
Makes me feel things will work out just fine_

A few weeks later Ryoma had joined the regulars, he was the only freshman student that had gotten the position to be a regular. Inui Sadaharu, another student who liked to use data to play tennis and always bringing weird juices with him everywhere, was now a trainer (until he got back to be a regular) helping the coach, Ryuzaki-sensei with the club.

Tezuka remembered how he woke up with a feeling knowing that, that day was going to be a good day. It was a very good day indeed. Why? Because it's the day that he never thought of, the day Ryoma Echizen confessed his feelings to him.

_How did you know  
I needed someone like you in my life  
that there was an empty space in my heart  
you came at the right time in my life  
_

Tezuka always wondered how Ryoma could ask him out just like that. No fears of rejection whatsoever. He always wondered how the other pillar of Seigaku knew that he, the captain of Seigaku would never reject him. Then he realized that Ryoma is just like him.

_  
I'll never forget  
How you brought the sun to shine in my life  
And took all the worries and fears that I had  
I guess what I'm really trying to say  
It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way  
No words can express how much I love you_

"…u!"

"…Chou!"

"…Buchou!"

"…Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka jumped at the sound. He looked around and found that his boyfriend was looking at him with a frown and a worry face.

"Yes?" Tezuka answered.

"What's wrong with you? I've been calling you for a while now! I was worried that maybe you were sick. If you are, you could've told me before. We shouldn't have come today. No, it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have asked you to go on a date with me. I –" Ryoma was blabbering now.

"Ryoma!" Tezuka interrupted in the middle of Ryoma's sentence, so that he would stop his babbling.

"Then what's wrong with you? Next time, I'm going to ask if you're not sick before we go on a date." Ryoma said with a frown.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I was just thinking." Tezuka answered shortly.

"Well… Okay, if you say so."

"Yes, I'm very sure of it."

"Hai… Saa… What were you thinking then?" Ryoma asked full with interest in his eyes.

"Hm… I'll tell you later, ne? Or maybe never." said Tezuka with a small grin on his mouth.

"Ah! Zurui!" yelled Ryoma as he pouted. Tezuka was already started walking out of the café laughing at Ryoma. (**A/N: zurui means that's not fair or you're cheating.)**

Tezuka would or would not tell Ryoma what he was thinking. All that he would say is that he's glad to have Ryoma right beside him.

_**Owari**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hm… I don't know if it makes sense at all. Oh well…**_

_**So? How was it? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me by reviewing! Thanks for reading!!!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
